Unexpected
by B. K. Siver
Summary: When Rin has a strange dream, she begins to question why Sesshoumaru still keeps her around. After all, isn't she just a human?


Last time I put something on here, I was a junior in high school. Now I'm a freshman in college :D This is why I shouldn't be a writer XD

Actually, "Inuyasha" was the first anime I got into (minus "Pokemon" and "Sailor Moon"). I've wanted to write one of these since I was younger, but as I got older, I didn't feel like I could do it. Ah, well, I got side-tracked whilst writing a song analysis essay for my English 101 class :D That, and ever since I heard of "The Final Act" dub, I've been in an "Inuyasha" mood!

Happy reading!

B. K. Siver

P.S. I go by the nickname Neo now XD

* * *

_She felt the dirt in-between her toes, making her peach skin turn black. Her breaths quickly turned into pants. "Hide, Rin!" she heard her mother shout, "Get out of here!"_

_She was more sprinting than running. She hid as deep in a bush as she could and did not dare to speak. Her hands trembled, rustling the leaves. She knew that if she didn't control herself, she would be dead, too._

_Hadn't that happened before, though?_

_Rin closed her eyes tight when she heard her mother scream. "Please, leave us alone!" the girl heard her mom plead. "We mean no harm!" Her voice suddenly got quiet. The girl dared to open her eyes, but didn't see her mother being killed._

_It was Lord Sesshoumaru._

_Rin ran out of the bushes, screaming. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried, "Don't hurt my lord!" She embraced the wounded demon, shielding him from further harm. _

_The thieves that had killed her family looked at her, and laughed. They didn't care. They wanted to cause more bloodshed. She began shaking with fear. Rin knew that their sword would soon pierce her skin, too._

_She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for death once more…_

Rin woke up, gasping for life. She sat up and looked at her hands, which were trembling, just as they had been in the dream. She removed her covers and did her best to shake off the bumps on her arms. She was so cold, yet she felt so hot. The dream seemed too real, too vivid. She could feel the dirt, the tears, and the fear. The chills were real, as was her scream. She wasn't scared for herself.

She was scared for Sesshoumaru.

_My Lord can't be killed by a measly human; _the now-young woman told herself, _even most demons cannot kill him. Still…_ She _had_ to see if he was alright.

The black haired woman walked through the castle for the dog demon. _It's still pretty late,_ she noticed, _but I'm not sure if my lord's asleep. _After she reached the end of the hallway, she turned towards his room. Rin was unsure if she should even crack the door open or not. _If he's awake, he'll be angry with me…_ she thought.

She decides to give herself only a sliver of view, crossing her fingers that her master is asleep, or at least in a decent mood.

_His kimono was far more elegant and rich than anything the little girl had ever seen. While he was probably healing from a terrible battle, the blood stains on his outfit made him seem somewhat more feminine and elegant. Pale skin, fine silver hair, and a handsome face to match; He was beautiful._

_The little girl saw how he was hurt and wanted to help him. When she tried approaching him, his amber eyes suddenly turned red and blue and fangs appeared. He growled like a dog protecting his territory. However, when he saw her, he just turned back to his beautiful form. _

_She gave the demon some berries and water, hoping that it would help him. "I don't eat human food," he told her, "You're wasting your time." _

_Rin was persistent._

_That night, she went to her village's reservoir and stole some fishes. The villagers caught her and began beating her severely. Her cuts and bruises, she felt, were worth it. She knew that if she saw the beautiful dog again, she would be happy._

_The next morning, she went to him again. When he saw her beaten body, he asked, "Where did those cuts and bruises come from?" She was silent and had a strange look on her face. She was puzzled. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," the beautiful demon continued._

_Instead of replying with words, the young girl smiled and laughed. It amazed him how, through the pain, she managed to be happy. "I don't care, I'm just curious," he stated coldly. She didn't seem to care either way, though. He asked her what happened, and that's what mattered to her._

"If you want to spy on me Rin, you'll have to do better," Sesshoumaru said suddenly. He didn't have to open the door or turn around to know that she was watching him. The white haired man was at a table, with his back faced towards the door. He was probably writing something for his council.

Rin just stood by the door, silent for only a moment. _He's all right! Thank goodness,_ she cheered to herself. "Forgive me, my lord," she apologized, "I had a terrible dream, so I decided to walk throughout the castle." She felt like a child again, although, she wasn't lying. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed and began walking away. _I'm so foolish!_

"What was the dream?" she heard her lord say from his bedroom. When there was no response, he continued, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." The young girl managed to let out a small giggle.

_Just like when we first met,_ she thought happily. "May I enter then, my lord?" she asked. While he technically invited her in, she felt more comfortable asking first. Her lord was the type to say something and mean something else.

The Great Dog Demon didn't move from his spot. "You may," he replied, not being distracted from his work.

Rin sat beside him, ruffling her kimono so she could sit comfortably. It had been a long while since the two of them were alone. At every moment, it seemed, Jaken was at Sesshoumaru's side. It was small moments like these that made the young woman happiest.

Sesshoumaru began talking. "It must have been a terrible dream if you had to disturb me," he said. It was his way of asking what scared her so terribly.

The black haired girl remembered how, if she had a nightmare when she was a small child, she would sleep with her mom and dad for comfort. Ever since they were killed, being near Sesshoumaru was the closest she has ever gotten to being comforted from a nightmare.

Moments passed before she drew enough courage to speak of it—her lord dying at the hands of a horrible, despicable, however, much weaker human. "I was running away from my old village," she began, "I could feel the dirt and blood on my feet… My mother was telling me to hide; otherwise I would be dead, too." She figured this was as much as he would be willing to listen. She's had dreams like this before, so he may not be as eager to hear the rest.

The great dog demon didn't say anything, so the young girl continued. "I ran behind a bush and closed my eyes when my mother screamed. But when she stopped screaming, I opened my eyes…" Rin took a deep breath, hoping that Sesshoumaru wouldn't cut her off too quickly. "When I opened my eyes, it wasn't my mother who was killed. It was you, my lord," she finally said, her hands trembling again. "They killed you…" she did her best to fight back tears, but she was losing the inevitable battle. "I was so scared for you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried to him. "The dream was so realistic; I had to make sure you were alright!"

"Petty thieves killing me?" Sesshoumaru questioned, almost playfully, "You know better than that, Rin."

The ward smiled. _At least he sounds like he's in a good mood,_ she said to herself. "I'm grateful that you've listened to me, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin told him happily, "I'm certain that I will sleep better!"

As she was getting up to leave, her lord spoke. "It's strange that a demon like me makes you worry so," he pointed out to the young girl. "A human shouldn't worry about a demon like that."

But, was she just _a _human to him? He remembered how, as a child, she wasn't afraid of him. Despite his efforts of pushing her away, her efforts pushed him closer.

_He had healed from his fight with Inuyasha completely. He would have moved on, if he hadn't smelled blood. "I know that scent," Sesshoumaru stated as he went back into the forest. _

_The young girl was on the ground, lifeless; her expression had frozen in fear. It was strange how happy she was only hours before, but now she was scared to death. "A human girl?" Jaken asked as he approached the body. "Pee you!" he shouted, "Yepp, she's dead, that's for sure!"_

_He wanted to test Tenseiga. That's all it was, a test. She was a test subject, nothing more. However, when her heart began beating again, he felt that he had a repaid an unsaid debt._

The great Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't expected that she would follow him. However, he wouldn't change what had happened.

"You brought me life, my lord," Rin stated happily. She began bringing her knees to her chest. "After my family was killed, humans rarely took a liking to me," her tone began to grow sad. She remembered how she had been beaten. "I'm so lucky to have such a kind and considerate lord!" The girl smiled happily when she said the last part.

_Me? Kind and considerate?_ Sesshoumaru amused, _The great Lord Sesshoumaru is never referred to as that, not even by Jaken. _Of course she would see him as that, he figured. He was her guardian, but he would be too proud to admit that openly. "If I make you worry that much, Rin," he began, "You should go back with the human village." He continued, "It isn't normal."

The young girl was surprised at what he said. Could she leave him on her own will? Or a better question: _Would_ she? "If I may be so bold to say my lord," Rin said as playfully as she could, "I don't think it's normal for me to be brought back to life." She mentally slapped herself for sounding so ungrateful. She meant it only playfully.

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin with a cold look, which made the girl gasp. "Please forgive me, my lord!" she begged immediately, "I didn't mean for that to sound ungrateful!" When his cold stare didn't change, she continued pleading. "It's just that I would prefer to be at your side for as long as you permit me!" She bowed to reinforce her statement. _I'm so stupid!_ She told herself, _I'm definitely going back to the village for sure!_

"You may return to your quarters, Rin," the silver-haired demon told her. He didn't sound like he was angry, or even mad. Instead, his cold demeanor started to warm up. Somewhere on his face, the girl was sure she saw a grin.

Rin stood up and bowed. "Thank you for your time, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said before she closed his door. The whole way back to her room she hoped that her lord wasn't too furious with her. He would never show how angry he really was, not to her. She was just a mortal to him, a human. Humans aren't worth his effort to show emotion. Wasn't he grinning, though, even just a little?

_Impossible,_ she told herself, _Lord Sesshoumaru would never do that._

But then, why would he keep her around all this time? Save her life on many occasions? Not to mention even giving her the chance to be with him again. After all, she was just a human. Jaken has always told her how Sesshoumaru despises humans. Why was she different?

When she got back to her room, she decided not to worry too much about it. _If he really wanted me gone, _she thought, _wouldn't he have just left me at the village? Or left me dead back in that forest all those years ago?_ "Lord Sesshoumaru is confusing," she finally thought aloud as she stared at the ceiling. "Or maybe…" she began to reason, "Maybe I…" Rin didn't want to finish. She knew that it was a long realization coming and she did her best to oppress it. The girl always told herself that it was just a daughterly instinct, that Sesshoumaru was just a father figure. Kagome and even Inuyasha knew that was just a façade before Rin knew what she felt for her lord.

"Maybe I'm in love with him," she finally admitted, feeling defeated. "I'm such a stupid girl," she laughed to herself, "He would never love me back."

Rin was finally able to drift back into a sleep, hoping to have either a less frightening nightmare or a somewhat pleasing dream.

_A field of flowers surrounded her—lilacs and daisies. They were the simplest flowers, but they were one of the more beautiful ones. Rin was dressed in the finest kimonos she had ever worn, each in different colors and patterns. She felt like a princess._

_The flowers all looked anxious to be picked. The girl began picking them and made a small bouquet. "Sesshoumaru will like these!" she exclaimed happily. It was as though she were a child again, doing her best to please her lord in ways only she could. _

_There was a small pond with lilies and blossoms and koi fish. Everything looked so ravishing and elegant, fit for a prince. _

_When Rin saw the great demon in the distance, she walked up to him and gave him the small bouquet. The demon smiled gently at her and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her cheek sweetly._

_Why would he do that?_

Rin could hear birds chirping from her room. She rubbed her eyes in an effort to awaken better, but her second dream made her think of the possibilities. Would her lord behave like that in her lifetime? Toward her, even?

She sighed as she got dressed. "I should stop eating before bed," she told herself, "Maybe these strange dreams will go away then." _Still…_ she thought, _Maybe my dreams are saying something?_ "Ha!" she scoffed, attempting to eradicate her thoughts, "It's just wishful thinking!"

The girl put on a pair of boots before she stepped out of her room, knowing of the snow that was just outside the castle. _That dream couldn't have been a premonition,_ Rin concluded, _it looked like it was springtime._

Rin walked outside of the castle and into the snow. The trees surrounding the place were covered in the white crystals, giving the illusion of protective towers. She began going up a small hill nearby. _Maybe I could build something out of the snow!_ She thought excitedly. She hadn't done that since she was little, when Kohaku was with them.

The layers of her kimonos made her journey difficult, but she managed to get to the top. She bundled up snow together, sculpting the top left and right corners and then pushing off snow from the bottom. When she was done, the young girl was surprised at what she built: A heart. _Do I dare give this to my lord? _Rin asked herself, _maybe, if I was still a child. But, I'm a woman now. Giving this to him would be unacceptable…_

Suddenly, her kimonos began to feel wet. "Rin, you stupid girl!" Jaken shouted from the bottom of the hill, "If you get sick, Lord Sesshoumaru will be furious! Get down from there now!"

Little flakes began falling from the sky, covering the castle more. "I guess I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the snow falling," Rin sighed to herself. "Coming Master Jaken!" she shouted as she ran down the hill.

When she finally caught up, Jaken began lecturing. "Honestly Rin, why would you be so stupid as to go outside while it's snowing?" he yelled, "You already made Lord Sesshoumaru angry with your little stunt last night!"

_I had forgotten about that,_ the girl told herself.

"Speaking of which," Jaken said in a much calmer tone, "He wishes to speak with you." The imp demon began escorting her to the dog demon's room.

Rin could hear the servants whisper to each other as she walked down the hallways. "Why does he keep her here?" they mumble. "Lord Sesshoumaru shows too much mercy for that human girl," and, "He should just hurry up and eat her already!" She never liked hearing them talk about her that way, making it as though she were an object. "She's nothing but a pampered pet for our lord!"

Jaken finally grew angry with the servants. "You lowly servants will be smart and not speak ill of the girl, lest you wish Lord Sesshoumaru's wrath upon you!" he shouted angrily.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of his bedroom, giving a deadly stare to his castle's servants. "I suggest you all get back to work," he coldly demanded. He looked at imp ward. "Jaken, you may leave now," he said. When staff-wielding toad left him and Rin alone, the beautiful dog walked back into his room. "You may enter, Rin," he permitted.

The girl did her best to not let the words of the servants bother her, but some days, it was just too hard. She wanted to cry, scream, and shout at them so she could feel a little better. Sesshoumaru could smell the sadness and rage she felt. "Ignore them," he ordered, "They are nothing but stupid servants. They know nothing."

Rin smiled. She didn't have to be his lover, but as long as she's by his side, she was the happiest being alive, be it human or demon. "If I may be so bold as to say, my lord," she began, "If I make you worry so, then I should go back to the human village." It was intended as a tease. _What will he say to me now?_ She asked herself, scared of the answer. However, the black haired girl managed to put a smile on her face to show her playfulness.

"… To you, Rin?" was the only bit she heard from her lord.

The girl was surprised. "Pardon me, my lord?" she asked, hoping he would repeat himself.

Sesshoumaru granted her the rarity of him repeating a sentence. "I asked, 'What am I to you?'" he restated. He didn't look too amused, having to say it again.

Rin folded her hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs together out of nervousness. "You are a kind and gentle lord who has shown great patience with an ignorant human like me," she practically graveled, "I'm so fortunate to have such a good lord as you!"

"Is that so," he said. The demon managed to slip out a tiny frown. _Of course she would see me as 'the kind and gentle lord', _he mentally growled, _I am nothing less than her world. _He refused to admit that, after seeing her blossom into a beautiful, caring, young lady, he had feelings for the girl. _I, Sesshoumaru, do not fall in love,_ he told himself coldly, _**especially**__ with humans. Only fools do unnecessary things like that._

When his stiff stare suddenly became smoother, more expressive, Rin asked herself, _Is he sad?_ "Lately, though, my lord…" she began, her cheeks getting warmer and redder. "I've been thinking..." She hoped that maybe if she admitted to him her feelings, then he would be relieved. If Inuyasha knew of her love for Sesshoumaru, then surely her lord knew long before.

Instead of saying anything, Sesshoumaru just sat and listened, not facing the girl.

Rin took a deep breath, her cheeks turning red. "My lord," she almost stuttered, "I think I see you as more than just…" The girl was bright red now and didn't dare look at Sesshoumaru, fearing his reaction. "I think I may…" She was having a hard time finishing that sentence. _Why is saying "love" so hard to say?_ She cursed to herself. _Just say it! "I love you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Just say it and get it over with! _However, she rethought what she would say, and decided that it wasn't worth his time. "Nevermind, my lord," she shook her head, "It's nothing."

She wanted to cry. He was probably red with anger, but he would never show it, not openly. Not to her, a human.

"You love me," Sesshoumaru concluded to her, "You're unwilling to admit it."

Rin looked at her lord, eyes wide with shock. _Why would he say that __**out loud**__? _She asked herself, _the servants will spread rumors; it'll ruin his reputation and respect!_ "Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru," she apologized, ashamed of herself, "I can't help it." The girl refused to look at him, even a little. "I'm so stupid and worthless!" she thought aloud to herself, not really meaning for Sesshoumaru to hear, "My lord deserves much better than a human like me."

The demon observed her and her sadness, the pain she had been feeling. He knew it was a long time coming, but he didn't like seeing her hurt.

And he was the cause.

He gently touched her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "I, Sesshoumaru, will decide what I deserve," he told her, using his own way of telling her how he felt towards her. He brought her lips to his and gave her a gentle, tender kiss. The girl's lips felt like petals from the flowers she would pick for him.

Rin was shocked, kissing him back with her eyes completely open. When he pulled away, she sat still, frozen. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru…" she said in a small whisper, her cheeks red.

"You're but a human, yet when I look at you, it makes me uneasy." Sesshoumaru wasn't blushing like she was, but his heart was beating just as fast. "This must be how father felt with Inuyasha's mother." He began to play with her hair, letting it run through his delicate fingers.

Rin looked down, still trying to come to from what had happened. _He's ashamed,_ she told herself.

Seemingly knowing what she was thinking, Sesshoumaru began assuring her. "It's a strange feeling," the demon began, "but if it's you, then I'm content."

The young girl finally looked at her lord and smiled. It was moments like these that made her the happiest person in the world. She began hoping that there would be more times like this in the future. _Maybe someday that dream will come true,_ she told herself as she sat closer to Sesshoumaru, looking forward with her head held high.

* * *

Did you get through all that? Eight pages of "Will they, won't they?" You're awesome ;)

Sesshoumaru and Rin is my third favorite pairing, behind Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome. They're super cute, I think! I decided not to really give Rin an age, since I think people have certain preferences as to how old she is before she could get with Sesshoumaru. I prefer eighteen, but I leave up to you XD


End file.
